


A Devil in Blue

by Discorded_Reality



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Hitting, M/M, Mild torture, My own character, OOC, Sex, Spanking, Star Wars AU, That smirk though, Thrysst you knew this was coming, public shaming, shaming, you asked for it blue boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorded_Reality/pseuds/Discorded_Reality
Summary: A fic inspired by and for my amazing friend Captainmazzic, and our musings about this glorious OC of mine that he has brought to life so spectacularly!, enjoy always and forever. Xoxoxo





	A Devil in Blue

It had been a long day, and Thrysst was tired. He had been on a stealth mission, trying to gather Intel on a member of the senate for his contractor. He was a hired assassin, trained by Sidious at the height of the war, and he reveled in it. It had been a hard life, but at least he didn’t have to directly answer to that psychopathic bastard anymore, having finally through many trials proved his worth, and skills.

His training had been brutal to say the least, starvation, electrocution, drowning, beatings, and often thrown into the midst of a hostile planet and told to survive until he was picked up. It could be days, weeks, or on one occasion a month on a near forgotten planet on the cusp of wild space, he had nearly died to starvation. The memories made him snarl, his face twisting into a visage of rage, the force crackling around him slightly, like a living thing, licking at his body like dusky fingertips.

The Chiss had no way of anticipating the events that would unfold that day by any measure. Or the figure that noticed the disturbance fueled by his rage. 

To him it was just another visit to another seedy bar to clear the dust from his throat and listen to the local gossip for possible Intel. Business as usual. Or so he thought.

The street outside the small pleasure district of the backwater planet was garishly lit by fluorescent signs, their flickering lights boasting of pleasures and indulgences to be had within. He mentally waved them away finding the whole affair to horribly distastefu. He curled his upper lip slightly with disgust making a small irritated huff, as he saw women in all manner of scantily clad attire, “harking” their wares in doorways and Windows. He so despised easy or loose lovers, there was no fun in it.

He grumbled to himself, the cowl of his robe was pulled over his head, his eyes glowing luminously from the self imposed gloom within the deep recesses of the hood. The red and black material of his uniquely styled robes flowed about him as he walked, as he hooked his thumbs into the red sash tied about his waist. The small metal rings woven into the fabric clinking together occasionally as he strode like some dusky predator as the hem trailed behind him. He picked up the pace, not wanting to dwell in this sink hole of a district for any longer than was strictly necessary.

He stopped outside of the establishment, that boasted a sign haphazardly hung at an angle on the battered exterior of the bar, its faded lights flickering the name “The Devil’s Dive”, its wooden walls were weather beaten and riddled with etched graffiti, names and crude sayings in all manner of languages we're scrawled into the grain of the warped wooden planks. 

He pushed open the door and stepped into the dimply lit interior. A Maryam of unpleasant odors hit him at once and he had to steady himself with the force to maintain his composure, fighting Down the urge to gag. The smell of stale smoke, and spilled beer, blended into the crowd of bodies inside.

He strode to the bar and proceeded to order a drink, “Cassandran Brandy, on the rocks” he called out to the rodian bartender who seemed to frown at the order but prepared the drink anyway, presenting it to the mysteriously shadowed figure that was Thrysst. He lowered his cowl, exposing his chiseled fine features, accentuated by his black tattoos that slid down his face in graceful lines disappearing down his jaw, and winding their way down his pale blue neck. His hair was Raven wing black, it was glossy and spiked, catching the dim lighting, it almost shone iridescently. His small braid swung free, the small bones bumping softly against his dusky blue neck. To say he was beautiful would have been a tremendous understatement. His glowing red eyes, with their blood red sclera darted briefly around the room scanning it quickly, as he picked up the glass.

He slowly sipped the contents, letting the ice clink slowly as he savored the smooth but potent Brandy. It had a slightly honeyed finish over the bite of the alcohol. He felt it slowly heat his body pleasantly as it went down. He turned his head ever so slightly and noted a shadowed figure in one of the back booths, who had been studying him, he could tell, rather intently.

He sensed the force twining within the mysterious figure, and he smirked as he stalked over to the booth, tilting his head to the side, exposing that elegant throat. “You like what you see?” He purred in a deep velvety voice, sensing the other man's interest, for he could scent he was male, that musky aroma was unmistakable. 

Thrysst smirked that impish crooked smile and downed the rest of his drink, winking seductively, as he projected his “availability” to the other man, planting the idea in his mind. Thrysst swayed his hips, as he pivoted and turned, advertising subtly as he moved, a light dusting of purple on his dusky cheeks as he walked away with a strut. He paused at the door, half turning his head as he noted the stranger looking at him from the deep within his cowl, amber eyes glowing. 

The Chiss departed, walking with slow purpose back to his ship, the previous thoughts of the seedy district he was passing through were forgotten as he sensed to his pleasure he was being followed by the mysterious man from the bar.

He rounded the bend and the hanger came into view, and he saw his ship waiting for him. It was a Royal Guard model TIE interceptor, that had been given to him by his Master, and he took great pride in it. He had named the ship Katar, and it shone like a Crimson dagger, primed to strike, its sleek angles and jutting wing tips a striking contrast, accentuating the supple curve of the hull, its glittering metallic surface gleaming in the lights of the port. It was seductive, alluring, and deadly. The ship had been heavily modified by him and had many weapon and shield abilities enhanced, but those were the last thing on his mind this night.

He remotely activated the ramp and the hull opened, and he walked inside, the hem of his robes clinking softly as he went.

He stood inside the ramp just to the side concealed in shadow, as he sensed the other man approach, his combat boots, although rugged made no sound as he walked. His force prowess was honed whoever he was, and his presence was ghostlike, wraithlike, a true shadow.

Thrysst activated the ramp and the hull slid closed, and he pounced. He advanced on the other male suddenly, and grinned that impishly crooked smile of his that he was famous for. His attitude cocky and full of fire. “You came.” He huffed, not surprised in the least, he knew he was irresistible after all. He stood before the other male, and reached out and pulled the hood from his head, and gasped, not entirely unpleasantly, the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a sultry smile.

The face of a red and black skinned Zabrak stared back at him, golden sunburst eyes glaring back at him,, with barely controlled anger glinting just below the depths. Bleached horns jutted from his head, and black tattoo’s trailed down his face in a way that made him look almost skeletal, and fierce. His jaw was well defined and was stained black, enhancing the fearsome effect and stretched down his neck in a way that made his jaw look even more angular and predatory. 

His lip curled in a snarl, he looked supremely annoyed. Thysst grinned like a pale devil, his glowing Crimson eyes flashing with barely contained arousal. This man was verily and full of fire, achingly dominant, powerful and so strong in the dark side that he felt like the inky tendrils were already seducing him.

The Chiss’s eyes flared with mischief and he paced around the man like a wolf, sizing up a target before striking, his teeth were clamped onto his lower lip, worrying the dark blue flesh. He reached out his lithe fingertips and trailed them ever so lightly along the other’s horns, making the Zabrak shudder slightly, his jaw clenching angrily. “What is your name darlin?” Thrysst crooned, his hips swaying as he struck a pose behind his would be prey a cocky smirk plastered across his handsome features.

“Maul” the other man gritted out with a hiss. “What are you doing?” He asked in a strained voice, body trembling slightly from the sensation of Thryyst’s fingertips slowly worrying the base of one of his horns. Maul’s eyes glazed over slightly at the pleasurable sensation, that stimulating the erogenous zones at the base of his horns gave him. 

“W…who are you.” Maul gritted out between clenched teeth. Thrysst leaned down to get very close to Maul’s left ear, whispering with hotly ghosting breath, “Thrysst… But you can call me whatever you want.” He smirked winking one glowing eye at Maul, as he snapped his teeth next to Maul’s ear.

The Zabrak felt his skin heat up, and felt an overwhelming urge to strike Thrysst down, to make him writhe on the floor, to make him beg, this man… Had gotten under his skin. Maul Grabbed Thryyst's Wrist in his gloved hand and glared at him. “Don’t test me blue boy… You can’t handle it.” Maul hissed.

Thrysst’s eyes widened and his lips parted with a sultry smile, and he bit those dusky lips again, his eyes glittering, head tilted slightly to the side. “Try me…” He hissed, leaning forward and licking a hot trail of saliva along Maul's gloved fingers, that had his wrist held up at eye level, in an extremely suggestive way.

Danger flashed in Maul’s glittering golden eyes, and he slammed Thrysst into the wall of the Katar. Thrysst grunted and gasped, as Maul grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall behind him, holding them over his head and he slammed his body against the Chiss, biting at that dusky blue neck that Thrysst had bared, leaving small purple marks behind. 

Thrysst groaned and panted softly as he felt those heated lips on his skin, teeth dragging along, biting down with agonizing pleasure. Maul growled and gripped Thrysst’s inner vest with one hand and ripped it open exposing his pale blue tattooed pecs. Maul grunted and trailed his claws along the perfect skin, making Thrysst tremble, his eyes bright with lust and fury as he was restrained. Maul growled and released the Chiss.

“Strip” Maul commanded, Thrysst looked angry, fury glinting in his glowing red eyes, “make me” he hissed defiantly with a smirk. Maul’s eyes flashed dangerously and he lashed out and smacked Thrysst across the face with a resounding slap. Making Thrysst stagger and whimper, and glare back at Maul his head bowed, eyes flaring with unchained desire, he liked it rough. 

Maul smirked as Thrysst began to undress, and Maul stopped him. "Everything off but the outer robes." Thrysst glared at him, and Maul hissed. Thrysst did as he was commanded, sliding the garments from his body, boots, undershirt, under robe, finally exposing an expanse of pale blue skin, and toned muscles, that flexed and corded as he moved. He took extra care in sliding his pants from those dusky blue hips, seductively running his hands down his own navel as he hooked his thumbs into the belt, unwinding it in a practiced motion, casting it across the room with a clatter. 

He repeated the motion with his thumbs worrying down his pants, slowly exposing delicate hips, and a gently sloping abdomen. Arching arrows and lines sloped and arched jaggedly along his arms, legs and chest trailing down towards his groin, as he stood there, he locked eyes with Maul as he slid down his pants, exposing his pale blue cock, tinged a dusky bluish purple at the head, it sprang free completely and throbbed slightly in the cool air of the ship. The arrows that trailed from his abdomen criss crossed just over his pelvis and arrowed down along his shaft on either side, the arrows ending at the tip, his sack was untouched, and the jagged lined continued to trail and wind down his thighs , spreading onto the tops of his toes. 

Maul let out a grunt, and shifted ever so slightly as he watched.

In nothing but his outer vestments, the rings clinking together as he trembled. He looked like he wanted to kill someone the whole time, that sultry look of anger flashing in defiance. 

“Kneel” Maul commanded, and Thrysst looked like he was about to refuse, Maul growled raising his head slightly and Thrysst slowly got onto his hands and knees, the rings dragging on the floor on either side of him as he settled on the floor.

Maul groaned and grabbed his robes and ripped the outer layer off discarding it, he took off his gloves and then held one, thoughtful for a moment, as he shrugged off his shirt, leaving that chiseled chest exposing the sprawling arching lines of his pectoral and abdominal tattoos. 

“Come to me and present yourself.” Maul grinned wickedly at the defiance written all over Thrysst’s face, but the other man bit back a whimper, and did as he was told, crawling on his hands and knees, the rings dragging along behind him, as he went, until he was right before Maul, he turned and pressed his head to the cold steel plates of the ships floor, cheek flush with the ground, one Crimson eye glaring up at Maul as he mewled with need, and shivered from the cool kiss of the metal on his heated skin. He lifted his ass up and presented it to Maul with a whimper, the outer robes slid down his hips bunching at his shoulders exposing his toned Cheeks and smooth expanse of his back to Maul, his tattoos ghosting along his skin, like the fingertips of some dark lover.

Maul groaned and tilted his head taking in the gorgeous sight of the completely submissive male at his feet, he could see Thrysst’s pale blue cock and balls clearly from this angle, and his delicate puckered entrance, it looked tight, and inviting. “P…please…” The Chiss begged, his cock twitching and beginning to weep sticky beads of precum.  
Maul groaned and hefted his glove, and spoke, “how badly do you want it?” Thrysst cried out, biting his lip, “I… Need it … Please…desperately…” He gasped in a heated panting voice, his face flushed a dusky purple.

“I don’t think you want it badly enough” Maul smirked and smacked Thrysst hard across the ass with his glove, making Thrysst cry out and tremble, leaving behind dusky purple marks, Maul dropped the glove and reached down and grabbed Thrysst's ass in his hands, squeezing before spanking him again, making Thrysst moan and whimper, “ahhh….ahhh… M..Maul p..please.” He begged, drool trailing from his lips as his limbs trembled.

Maul kept spanking him until his ass cheeks were a lovely shade of purple, grinning as he watched the Chiss squirm.

Maul reached down and grabbed Thrysst by the arm hoisting him up and grabbing his robes and tossing them to the Side the rings clinking. Pressing him face first against the large window inside the interceptor, his cock and bare body pressed against the glass. Thrysst gasped. “N…no… They will see us…” He groaned, embarrassed, as a signalman spotted them and ran off looking like he had seen a ghost. Maul growled, “let them see” he pushed Thrysst further against the glass the cold material making his nipples ache, he squirmed trying to remove his cock from the pane.

“Oh I don’t think so” Maul grabbed Thrysst's hands and yanked them behind his back, and they came in contact with Maul’s cock, when he had pulled it from his robes Thrysst couldn’t know, he didn’t care, he gripped it as he whimpered from the spanking, the cold, the humiliation, the domination. Maul grunted and slipped his pants to the floor having pulled his cock above the band of his pants to begin with. He stood there in all his contrasting glory, pressed against his blue prize.

Knowing what Maul planned Thrysst turned his head shakily, and saw what Maul had between his legs, his eyes widening. “S…side drawer by the control console…” He gasped, at the large cock that twitched and pulsed against Maul’s navel, occasionally bobbing as it throbbed.

He grabbed Thrysst and shoved him to the floor, “crawl” Thrysst whimpered and did as he was commanded, and slunk over to the command console on his hands and knees, his cock bobbing with every movement, that purple spanked ass swaying as he went, Maul came up to him as he waited on the ground like a good little pet. Maul grabbed the tube from the drawer Thyrsst had indicated and set it down, using the force to lift the Chiss and sprawled him face first on the console, with a grunt.

Maul squeezed lube onto his hand and slid his slicked hand along his shaft and kneeled down slowly, spreading those dusty purple cheeks as he leaned down and licked Thrysst from his puckered entrance all the way along his balls and to the tip of his shaft, sending Thrysst careening forwards farther, scrabbling at the console with suddenly numb fingers.

Maul growled and licked back the other direction and slowly trailed his tongue around the rim of tight muscle, feeling Thrysst twitch and shudder, “Mmmm….Maul…P…Please …ah!!” He cried out as the Zabrak slid his tongue inside, teasing him, feeling the way the Chiss came undone, he lapped at the tight hole again and slowly slid out, making the other man whimper more, a begging pleading mess now. He slid a clawed finger in slowly, slick with lube, watching the way Thrysst lolled his head upwards, mouth open wide, saliva trailing from those swollen bitten lips, face flushed and his eyes desperate and clouded, sweat trailing down his chest slightly as he gasped for air.

Maul slid in a second digit and slowly stretched him, scissoring his fingers makingg Thrysst violently arch his back, “Ahh!...” He gasped as Maul slid his fingertips from his aching core, muscles clenching as if not wanting to release that sweet intrusion. Maul grunted, “tell me how much you want it blue boy” The Chiss squirmed, hips bucking in desperation, that earned him a spank to his ass, with a Yelp. “I want your cock…M..Maul.. P..please Kriff me!” He cried out in a pleading voice.

Maul grinned wickedly and pressed the head of his cock, against Thrysst's primed hole and slowly slid into that tight, hot void. Thrysst's Crimson eyes went wide and his head slammed back and his back arched and he screamed. Maul was big and filled him so completely, it made his head swim, his breath came in ragged gasps and he felt like he was loosing his mind, drool dropped from his lips as he pressed his hands into the console, moaning, his lips quivering with desire. Then Maul moved, it was like he had been ignited, set ablaze, his very soul shattered and exposed. His body laid bare, as Maul picked up the pace, as Thrysst nodded, and slammed into him now, each thrust was like an explosion, as Maul filled him to the breaking point, and then Maul shifted and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside and Thrysst lost all coherent thought. He was a mewling trembling, moaning mess, frantically scrabbling at the controls, as Maul suddenly grabbed Thrysst and pulled out of him flipping him on his back, and slamming back into his tight ass, making Thrysst yell out loudly. His handsome face twisted with agonizing pleasure.

Maul wrapped his hand around Thrysst’s weeping cock, and slowly began to pump in time with his thrusts, as he pounded into him, again and again, the Chiss’s head thrashed back and forth at the dual sensation and felt like electricity was shooting through his body, igniting every nerve, and he felt a spring coil in the pit of his groin. 

Maul strained and arched into him, and finally when neither could take any, more Maul practically roared and gave Thrysst’s cock a final stroke and Thrysst shuddered and the coiled spring deep within him snapped, and his back arched violently as he convulsed, hands frantically trying to find purchase on anything, as he gripped the console, he came all over himself, splattering hot white cum all over his chest and face, with a ragged cry, as Maul came hard into his tight ass,his horned head arching backwards and his muscles straining as he shuddered, with one mighty final thrust, Thysst’s ass hit the weapons array and the tie began to fire into the space port, they could hear screaming as the ground control and other passers by ran for their lives, as the two rode the waves of their orgasms together, a panting sweating mess, Maul slid from him with a wet slick sound and Thrysst lay there in all his glory covered in cum and purple marks panting with an arm draped across his face that cocky smile back on his lips. 

“What a delightful distraction.” He managed, peeking out at Maul, who began to laugh, “you are a real bastard you know that? I want to slap that smirk off your face all over again.” The panting Zabrak said.

“Why don’t you try me?” Thrysst leered as he shut off the weapons array.

Maul just smirked.


End file.
